fate vs blessing
by CALIC0
Summary: Bermula dari payung, lalu malu-malu, kencan sepihak, dan diakhiri ketidakrelaan seluruh personil. "Furi kita bisa gepeng." warn: plot ngebut. [for 12/4].


Bertemu tidak sengaja pada suatu sore gerimis di depan sebuah mini market. Berteduh dan mendapat tatapan wow karena kebesaran tubuhnya. Tidak tahu dia siapa tapi si dia tahu dirinya. Menawari payung seakan pernah mengenal sebelumnya.

Di mana mereka pernah bertemu? Hei, lupakah kalau Okamura itu pikun? Merasa pernah melihat sosok kekecilan di depannya ini saja sepertinya belum, lalu mengapa ditawari sepayung berdua?

"Ah, itu … maaf kalau aku sok kenal. Aku Furihata, salah satu pemain cadangan Seirin. Kamu … Okamura-san kapten Yosen, 'kan?"

Sontak si kekar melotot mendapati ada seseorang yang berbaik hati me_notice_-nya. Ini kejadian langka, selangka mendapatkan oksigen yang tidak bercampur polusi. Tanpa tunggu waktu Okamura menggapai balik payung sewarna surai pemiliknya, menerima kebaikan hati sosok yang sebetulnya masih asing tersebut.

Dan …

Di sinilah awal petaka kisah Furihata.

Kejatuhan cinta sang kapten dari sekolah tetangga.

Lagipula, mana pernah Furihata berpikiran kalau membagi payung kecilnya akan berakhir ia mendapat ajakan kencan dari ia yang terkenal dengan julukan Gorilla tersebut, 'kan?

**.**

**.**

**KuroBasu (c) ****Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**fate vs blessing © cnbdg****0512140357**

**One shot of ****Okamura**** x ****Furihata**** for 12/4**

**.**

**.**

"Hm… maaf, Okamura-san, bisa diulang lagi perkataanmu?"

Sepuhan pink berganti merah, kontras dan katakanlah agak tidak cocok untuk kulit tan dan (uhuk) wajah mengerikannya.

"Ka-kamu dengar dengan jelas, Himuro. Temani saya ke Seirin un-untuk mengembalikan payung."

Keganjilan terjadi.

Satu, Okamura berkata lembut, walau ia memang dasarnya tidak bisa kasar pada Himuro yang baik padanya. Dua, Okamura blushing. Apakah ini tanda-tanda akan ada 10 gunung meletus bersamaan? Tiga, Okamura berbicara terbata-bata padahal ia biasa meneriaki anak-anak bengalnya di klub basket. Lalu empat, mengembalikan payung yang ukurannya bahkan kekecilan untuk tubuh lebarnya. Sejak kapan pula ia membawa payung? Lima, kenapa harus jauh-jauh ke Seirin? Dan terakhir, enam. Sejak kapan dia menggunakan kata saya? Okamura itu pengguna gue-loe sejati.

"Aku tidak keberatan menemanimu sebab aku jadi punya alasan untuk bertemu Taiga. Yang aku tidak mengerti, kenapa Seirin? Aku tidak tahu Okamura-san berteman dengan salah satu siswa di sana."

"Sa-saya hanya ingin mengembalikan payung milik Furihata."

Perlu dicatat, Okamura mencicit keterlaluan pelannnya barusan, sampai-sampai Fukui harus mendekatkan telinganya ke depan mulut berbibir tebal kaptennya. "Hah? Siapa pula itu Furihata?"

"Kami-sama! Okamura! Anda tidak melakukan tindakan tidak terpuji kepada Furihata-san, bukan?" Lui sebagai manusia normal nomor 2 setelah Himuro angkat bicara. Bayangan Okamura melakukan tindak asusila pada seorang gadis bertubuh mungil menari-nari mengerikan di pikiran.

"Bego! Gue enggak berbuat apapun. Dan Furihata itu laki-laki! Pemain cadangan di klub basket Seirin!"

Bungkusan keripik Murasakibara jatuh. Untung sudah kosong.

"Kapten … aku akan mengadukan perbuatan keji Kapten pada Kuro-chin. Kuro-chin tidak suka temannya dilecehkan."

"Siapa melecehkan siapa?!"

Dan butuh satu jam bagi Okamura untuk menjelaskan kronologis kejadian dari A hingga Z, lalu 1-9.

Nasib. Tepatnya tragedi karena memiliki wajah mengerikan bak hewan berambut hitam yang doyannya menggebuk-gebuk dada. Tidak ada yang mudah percaya, dan tidak ada yang mau bersulit-sulit percaya.

_But thanks to our handsome_ Himuro, ia tidak keberatan menemani si nomor punggung 4 ke sekolah yang dimaksud. Murasakibara pun tidak ketinggalan hadir, bilangnya takut Kagachin merebut Murochin.

Tanpa tunggu waktu lagi, pergilah ketiganya. Mumpung belum sore. Kuroko yang membalas pesan kalau hari ini ia ada latihan pun akan memberi presentase 80% pertemuan antara Okamura dan Furihata.

…

Ah~, andai Himuro dapat membaca masa depan.

"_What had we done to you, Furihata? I pity you. And we're sorry_"

.

.

Bayangkanlah: sebuah kulkas dua pintu di belakang sebuah tiang listrik. Apakah Anda masih dapat melihat kulkasnya? Terlihat bukan?

Ya, itulah yang terjadi pada Okamura sekarang. Ia malu-malu kucing dan berusaha mengerutkan tubuhnya sedemikian rupa di belakang tubuh Himuro yang notabene merupakan remaja terkecil dalam kawanan Yosen. Pundak tegap terlihat, wajah tidak dapat disembunyikan, dan betis mengintip-intip. Kalau bahasa gaulnya: PERCUMA! LU TETEP GEDE!

Singkat kisah, Himuro, Murasakibara, dan sang pangeran Okamura tiba tepat ketika latihan selesai. Tidak ada berisik decitan ataupun pantulan suara, hanya perbincangan di sana sini. Okamura otomatis bergerak di belakang tubuh Himuro, menamengi diri yang tetap saja: PERCUMA.

Kedatangan tamu tak terduga mendapat sambutan hangat, apalagi dari Taiga yang segera menyapa heboh sosok raven bertahi lalat.

"Kuroko-kun mengabari kami kalau ada teman-teman Yosen mau ke mari," sapa Aida ramah sembari menawari _bench_, namun ditolak halus karena beralasan kelamaan duduk di bus.

"Ah, kami ke Seirin menemani Okamura-san, kap- Loh? Okamura-san?"

Sang terdakwa masih setia nangkring di belakang punggung Himuro. Berkali-kali ia mencuri pandang pada sosok coklat yang tengah menatapi ketiga tamu sambil meminum air mineral. Tidak ada kecurigaan apapun perihal kedatangan mereka bertiga. Furihata hanya sesekali membalas senyum dan sukses mengocok-ngocok jantung Okamura.

"Okamura-san, sampai kapan akan bersembunyi? Kamu bilang mau mengembalikan payung milik Fu- Aw!" surai hitam lembut bak model shampoo dihantam seenak jidatnya.

"Jangan bilang terang-terangan!" mukanya merah padam. "Gue malu! Ini!" Okamura menjejalkan payung yang telah dilipat rapi ke dalam tangan Himuro. "Lo yang kembalikan ke Fu- dia."

Himuro tersenyum maklum bercampur bingung. Ia punya praduga, tetapi tidak mau memperkeruh dugaan itu. Kasihan. Tepatnya kasihan si Furihata itu bila dugaan buruknya benar. Tetapi … dada yang menempel dekat di punggung Himuro menjelaskan secara gamblang tengah ada jantung yang ber-bungee jumping. Jumpalitan di balik rusuk. Sampai-sampai menyebut namanya saja seakan sebuah dosa manis.

Hah….

Menurut, Himuro mendekati Furihata, mengatakan terima kasih karena telah meminjamkan payung miliknya kepada Okamura yang diberi anggukan serta senyum agak lelah Furihata. Ah, Okamura kian mengkerut malu mendapat anggukan sekilas dari si mata semangka.

"Tapi, bukankan aku sudah mengatakan tidak perlu dikembalikan? Aku masih punya cadangan, kok, Okamura-san. Padahal tidak perlu repot-repot mengembalikannya."

Okamura mengangguk-angguk berulang kali. Wajahnya kian memerah. Garukan tidak perlu di belakang kepala juga tidak lupa ia tontonkan. Ia menebar senyum, sembari merapalkan, '_Kalau nggak dikembalikan, gue nggak ada alasan buat ketemu lo._'

Dan tayangan di depan mata Furihata ini … bukannya manis, justru mengerikan.

Kiyoshi yang penasaran akhirnya bertanya mengapa payung salah satu 'anaknya' ada pada kapten tim lain. Cemburu? Jelas. Soalnya dia belum pernah sepayung berdua dengan salah satu 'anak' kesayangannya.

"Oh. Beberapa hari lalu setelah membeli novel di kota sebelah, aku melihat Okamura-san berteduh di depan mini market. Kebetulan aku bawa payung, jadi aku menawari sepayung berdua. Tapi …" mendadak Furihata terlihat canggung. Ia menggaruk pipi, memberi tatapan cemas kepada kapten Yosen. "itu … payungnya tidak muat untuk kami berdua. Juga Okamura-san tinggi sekali, tang-tanganku pegal. Pundak kami basah kuyup. Jadi, aku menyerahkan payungku dan berlari dari bawah payung. Aku pulang duluan."

OHHH!

Begitulah kira-kira yang tercetus dari masing-masing keluarga Seirin. Tapi bukan itu poin utamanya. Selain OHHH, tidak lupa semua personil, termasuk Nigou, memberi tatapan membunuh. Ingin mencabik-cabik, kalau perlu mengoyak dan mengacak-acak isi perut Okamura.

"Begitu ya~. Pantas Furi sempat flu kemarin. Ternyata…." Tidak peduli ia lebih besar, Fukuda dan Kawahara sama-sama memasang wajah preman yang aslinya sih enggak cocok.

"Makanya, Okamura-san berencana mentraktir Furihata-kun sebagai permintaan maaf. Ya kan, Okamura-san?"

Glek!

Himuro kurang asem. Jelas sekali dia sadar kenapa Okamura memasang postur malu-malu begitu padahal biasanya ia beringasan. Seenaknya juga Himuro memberi saran. Lihat! Furihata sedang memberinya pandangan penuh harap. Ia pasti lapar setelah latihan. Okamura tidak bisa untuk tidak mengangguk, 'kan?

Oh ya, sepanjang kisah ini, Murasakibara hanya mengemil di pojokan gym. Ia masih bersama kita semenjak awal, kawan.

.

.

Sukses besar. Acara traktir makan ramen Kamis kemarin berhasil membuahkan cinderamata yang manis, yaitu pertukaran nomor telepon dan alamat email. Setelahnya, Okamura menjadi 'gorilla' yang manusiawi. Ia menjadi jarang mengamuk. Bawaannya adalah rajin mengecek ponsel. Kalau kata Liu sih, "Okamura sedang mengecek pesan masuk."

Singkat kata, Okamura tengah kesengsem, jatuh cinta. Kabar ini mengejutkan Masaki sang pelatih. Ia khawatir akan bencana yang mungkin terjadi pada anak chihuahua di sana. Dugaan Himuro adalah karena Furihata tidak menunjukkan ketakutan terhadap kapten mereka, suatu hal yang dapat dikatakan ajaib mengingat Okamura rajin membuat anak kecil menangis.

Pemilik surai warna tanah pun baik padanya, tidak keberatan bertukar pesan tidak penting dan memberi senyum tulus. Siapa mengira dengan hanya meminjamkan payung kaptennya sudah menaruh hati begini, apalagi misal diberi makan ketika kelaparan? Yang ada Furihata langsung diajak kawin.

"Padahal Akashi-kun tidak berwajah mengerikan, malah tampan. Tapi kenapa Furihata-kun takut padanya?"

Himuro menggeleng. Tidak mengerti. Ini memang misteri yang hanya Furihata ketahui. Namun, intinya satu: baik Tetsuya, Tatsuya, maupun pemain Seirin dan Yosen lain yang kini bersembunyi dari pandangan Okamura dan Furihata tidak dapat menampik kenyataan kalau sang kapten kekar itu J to the E to the L to the E and to the K.

Apakah perlu kata tersebut diruntut? Sebaiknya jangan karena akan terbaca semakin jahat. Seperti ucapan si ungu yang tidak mengenal kata puasa ngemil, "Kapten itu memang bertampang tidak biasa, tapi hatinya lembut dan seputih kapas."

Ada yang percaya kalimat Mukkun kah?

Ini minggu dan dua subjek yang tengah dibicarakan tengah mengadakan kencan sepihak. Mengapa sepihak? Karena bagi chihuahua ini adalah _hang out_, tetapi bagi gorilla ini adalah _date_. Sungguh ironis dan memprihatinkan. Lalu sisanya? Jelas menguntit dari jauh alias menjadi mata-mata, stalker. Jangan lupa tambahkan huruf S karena stalkernya se-RT.

Semua khawatir. Khawatir Furihata kegencet dan penyet. Kitakore!

Mengendap-endap sekian belas meter, tidak terlihat adanya keganjilan selain Okamura dan Furihata yang saling melempar tawa. Izuki yang punya mata elang menerjemahkan bahasa bibir yang ketebalannya saja sangat kontras.

"Okamura-san memberi tahu Furi kita kalau Fukui-kun paling suka celana dalam motif tapak hewan."

_Semprul lo, Kapten!_

Lokasi kencan sepihak mereka adalah sebuah taman yang lengkap dengan beberapa wahana air seperti perahu angsa maupun dayung. Di sana sini banyak kios jajanan. Anak kecil berlarian, pasangan muda mudi dan genk remaja banyak terlihat di mana-mana. Suasana penuh dan pikuk.

"Okamura-san berniat membelikan Furi kita es krim, tapi Furi kita menolak karena takut merepotkan," jelas Izuki selaku translator.

Aida menimpali dengan ber-Hm mengerti. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa maksudnya Furi kita, Izuki-kun?"

"Bukankah jelas, Aida-senpai? Tidak ada satu pun dari kami yang setuju menyerahkan Furihata-kun kita pada siapa pun. Aku harap Aida-senpai berada di pihak kami." Ucapan datar nan dingin Kuroko mendapat salakan setuju Nigou. Siapa kira Kuroko bisa tidak memberi restu begitu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, terlihat Okamura dan Furihata telah membawa es krim di tangan masing-masing. Okamura vanilla dan Furihata strawberi. Keduanya asyik berbincang, seakan dunia milik berdua saja. Mereka pun mendekati bangku. Namun sayang, tidak ada yang kosong. Semua penuh—

"Si-silakan bila ingin duduk! Kami sudah akan pergi!"

Sebuah keluarga baru, lengkap dengan batita dalam gendongan ibunda, kabur. Tancap gas mendapati wajah menakutkan dan tubuh kelewatan gede milik Gorimura. Spontan para stalkers mendesah kasihan, kasihan pada Furihata yang mengejar keluarga muda nan bahagia tadi agar kembali duduk. Tidak ada yang kasihan dengan wajah terpukul serta lelehan es krim Okamura.

Well, tidak mau membuang rezeki, Furihata yang kini bersikap canggung mengajak Okamura duduk. Namun sebelumnya … sang pangeran mengambil tindakan.

"Kyaa! Okamura-kun gentle sekali!" pekik girang Aida tidak diberi restu lagi.

Di sana, di hadapan bangku panjang yang mampu memuat 3 orang, Okamura tengah membentangkan sapu tangan ukuran taplak miliknya ke atas bangku yang akan diduduki pantat tipis Furihata. Tersipu Okamura memberi gestur tangan agar ia duduk di atasnya, tidak keberatan dikotori.

Seharusnya manis, apalagi kini si nomor 12 telah duduk di atas bangku beralas sapu tangan sembari tersipu. Ini seperti di serial shoujo.

Tetapi, petaka terjadi kurang dari semenit.

Terjadi ketika Okamura duduk di sebelah Furihata.

"Eh? UWAA!"

Es krim cone terlempar, sapu tangan terbang menjauh tertiup angin, dan Furihata terbaring nelangsa di kolong bangku yang kini miring sebelah.

Bangku, yang seharusnya memuat 3 tapi sekarang hanya cukup 2, tidak mampu menahan berat tubuh Kapten Yosen.

.

"Furi! Maafkan aku!"

Furihata mungkin bisa memaafkan, tetapi tidak dengan anggota Seirin. Dan apa-apaan dengan sebutan 'Aku' barusan, hah?!

.

Iya. Benar perkataan Himuro. Furihata baik, tepatnya terkadang bodoh. Seakan terjatuh dari bangku bukanlah inisiasi bencana, ia justru mengajak Okamura menuju wahana air. Sekali lagi, WAHANA AIR! PERAHU DAYUNG!

Tanpa diceritakan pun sudah pasti perahu akan—

Furihata yang duluan naik ke atas perahu kayu. Ia duduk di bagian depan. Setelahnya Okamura menyusul, dan—

Blup Blup Blup.

Kejadiannya persis. Perahu berat sebelah ke arah belakang. Pantat besar Okamura bahkan sampai terendam.

Naik perahu dayung batal, Furihata menenangkan Okamura yang jelas terlihat kegulanaannya dengan mengajak ia ke wahana air perahu angsa.

Sekali lagi, konklusi seharusnya jelas di bawah hidung, tetapi Furihata seperti dibutakan untuk dapat menyenangi Okamura, teman _hang out_ seharinya.

Seperti sebelumnya, Furihata naik terlebih dahulu, disusul Okamura yang bergerak takut-takut.

Dan benar saja.

Sebelum keduanya heboh memikirkan apakah kaki panjang Okamura tidak akan pegal mengayuh karena lebar kursi adalah ala kadarnya ukuran normal manusia Asia, perahu angsa lagi-lagi—

Blup Blup Blup.

Tenggelam. Tidak ke arah samping, melainkan langsung ke bawah.

.

"Hatchim!"

""Furi! Sekali lagi maafkan aku!"

.

Tidak mengerti. Serius. Ada apa dengan otak pemain nomor 12 itu sebetulnya. Bukannya menyerah saja, pulang, cuci kaki, ganti pakaian, bobo, ia kembali memberi saran gila. Ia seakan tidak keberatan terbuli oleh badan kekar kapten Yosen di sebelahnya itu, yang kini tengah membantu mengeringkan celana basah si cokelat.

Berkali-kali meminta maaf dan berkali-kali pula itulah Furihata menjawab tidak apa-apa sambil bersin hebat. Ia baru sembuh flu, tidak lucu kalau flu lagi kan. Mengetahui ini, anak-anak Seirin berniat keluar dari persembunyian di antara semak dan menjauhkan Furi mereka dari si kapten tetangga.

Tetapi semua batal karena Furihata entah terbentur apa mengajak Okamura ke taman bermain. Kebetulan ada yang baru buka dekat taman yang kini mereka singgahi.

Awalnya si pemilik kulit tan tersebut agak menolak, mengatakan agar mereka pulang saja, khawatir chihuahua yang tidak sadar tengah mendapat curahan sayang tersebut sakit. Dan Furihata tetap keras kepala.

Dari yang Izuki terjemahkan, perkataan Furihata adalah sebagai berikut. Titik dua

"Tapi aku benar-benar bersenang-senang dengan Okamura-san. Okamura-san asyik diajak mengobrol dan berjalan-jalan. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan kebasahan, justru tadi itu pengalaman seru bagiku." Bungkus kripik Murasakibara sampai terselip jatuh.

"Aku malah berpikir, siapapun yang berpacaran dengan Okamura-san pasti merasa senang dan beruntung bisa dimanjakan oleh Okamura-san seperti barusan. Dibelikan macam-macam. Haha." Lensa kacamata Hyuga pecah berkeping.

"Aku jadi iri pada kekasih masa depan Okamura-san. Pasti seru kencan dengan Okamura-san. Aku yakin, siapapun pasangan Okamura-san nanti, pasti akan bahagia."

"CUKUP! JANGAN DITERUSKAN!"

Izuki kalap. Kawahara menerjang keluar paling pertama dari balik semak. Fukuda menarik lengan Furihata. Kuroko memberi kai terdasyatnya hingga si cokelat pingsan. Mitobe sang mama Seirin siap tanggap menangkap lalu menggendongnya seperti tuan putri. Sisanya membentuk barier di depan Furihata yang sudah kolaps. Lalu Yosen, bukannya menenangkan Seirin, mereka justru turut menarik kapten mereka menjauh.

Intinya sama. Semua kasihan dan khawatir pada Furihata. Tidak ada yang rela bila ia tergencet gepeng karena ulah sang gede.

"Okamura-san yang terhormat," Koganei yang kini ambil bagian sebagai jubir, "kami mohon dengan sangat untuk melupakan SEMUA yang pernah Anda lalui berdua dengan Furi kami. Kami mohon dengan sangat juga agar Anda menghapus segala kontak dengan dia. Maaf bila ini menyinggung, tapi kami tidak mau Furi kami menjadi gepeng— eh, maksud kami tersakiti seperti tadi. Dia ini masih polos dan masa depannya masih cerah. Kami yakin seyakin-yakinnya kalau Furi tidak menyadari perasaan Anda padanya, jadi berhentilah menyakitinya. Itu saja pesan kami. Permisi."

Kisah mereka bergenre tragedi. Pangeran pengendara gajah dipaksa berpisah dengan putri pemilik kebun kelinci. Hidup mereka terlalu berat sebelah. Gajah kapan pun bisa saja menginjak rata seekor kelinci, namun sepandai dan setingginya kelinci melompat tidak akan dapat menggapai isi telinga gajah. Ia bukan semut yang mampu merayap naik dan menumbangkan gajah dengan menggigit isi telinga. Ia hanya mampu memberi kejutan dari bawah kaki sang gajah.

Ironis~

Memangnya salah ya, punya wajah mengerikan, badan terlalu besar dan terlalu tinggi, lalu kulit tidak terlalu mulus? Memangnya salah kalau ia tertarik pada seseorang? Salah?

Salah ya gorila menyukai chihuahua?

Gorila juga 'kan ingin dan butuh mencinta dan dicinta. Hiks.

**TT^TT**

"Muro-chin~, Kapten jadi pendiam,"

"Iya, dia juga jadi semakin sering membaca-baca pesan lama dia dengan Furihata-kun."

"Si kecil itu kata Liu masih sering mengirim pesan kepada Okamura. Menanyakan kabar dan macam-macam, kenapa pesannya tidak dibalas."

"Daku hanya berpikir kalau pada akhirnya kita telah membuat Furihata pun tersakiti. Apakah kita telah berbuat kejahatan?"

Iya. Dan tidak. Bagaimana pun menaruh perasaan tidak pernah salah. Yang salah itu … uhuk.

"Andai tubuh Okamura-san tidak kebesaran dan mukanya tidak mengerikan."

"Iya, pasti sudah kita bantu. Ini artinya kita harus membantu dia mencari pasangan yang sepadan."

"Maksudnya sejenis?"

"Gorila?"

Tawa meledak. Yah … apa mau dikata. Sedari awal pun para anak-anak Yosen memang tidak dan belum pernah membayangkan kapten mereka berkencan apalagi serius berpacaran dengan vertebrata dari genus apapun. Biarkan mengalir apa adanya saja, semua akan indah pada waktunya.

Nah, tinggal waktunya itu yang masih gaib.

* * *

><p><strong>Pojok CN: <strong>Akhirnya! Kesampaian juga bikin OkaFuri! The power of kesambet memang mengerikan ya. Makasih sudah mampir apalagi membaca ff fail humor ini hingga akhir. Kiss&Hug. Feedback, please!

Oh ya, abaikan aja judulnya, aku bingung kasih judul xp


End file.
